Save the last dance
by mutantbat
Summary: In order to impress her crush Kohaku the best dancer in school Rin must take dance lessons from the great Sesshomaru but will it be Kohaku who will win her heart
1. we have a problem

**Save the last dance for me**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! WOULD I BE WRITING FAN FICTIONS IF I DID! Also, Sesshomaru is a tad out of character in this fic, so don't get pissed off at me!_

Rin sighed as she watched Kohaku dance so wonderfully on the stage. _I just don't get it! I'm 22 and going to graduate next year, why am I still afraid of talking to guys? _She sighed, _then again...Kohaku is so handsome and talented, he would never want to go out with me. _Rin frowned when she saw him spin around on the stage. _He dances so wonderfully...like an angel floating on a cloud...while I can't dance for shit. _

Rin was studying writing at Yoshitaka school of the arts. This was her third year here, and next year would be when she finally got her diploma and started her career as an author. The school was mostly for artists and dancers, but it did have a Future Authors program which she applied for in her softmore high school year. In her first year at this school, she'd met many people and new friends like Miroku and Shippo. But the person she liked the most at her collage was Kohaku. He was an excellent dancer, ballet, swing dance, tap he could do anything.

Rin had a major crush on him, but was always to scared to ask him out. Not only because he was so cute and she thought she was a troll, but it was because he might have found her boring since she couldn't dance at all and didn't have much to a personality. Allot of people thought of her as the quiet girl in class who gets straight A's and never misses an assignment. _That's probably what Kohaku thinks of me too. _She thought sadly.

Suddenly Kagome came up behind her and poked her head through the auditorium door. "Ooooh! Rin are you checking out that sexy thang on the stage?" Rin straightened, "No! of course not!" Kagome sighed, "Rin we've been friends since grade three, I think I know you well enough to know you have a crush on Kohaku."

"Rin has a crush on Kohaku!" Kagome and Rin both turned around to see Sango with a big grin on her face. "I new it, I've seen the way you look at him. That would also explain why you screamed 'I love you!' in the middle of class." Rin grumbled, "You have to bring that up again?"

"No, but it's oh so satisfying to see you pissed off when I mention it." Sango said with a laugh. Kagome sighed and turned to Rin, "Why don't you ask him out anyway?" Rin slammed against the wall and pressed her books to her chest, "I...I'm scared..." Sango and Kagome both stared at her as if she were nuts. "You can't be serious!" Sango wailed. Rin nodded, "Besides...I'm not exactly girlfriend material."

"That's nonsense! You're more than qualified to be someone's girlfriend," Kagome said. "You're smart, funny, caring, sweet-"

"Not to mention creative," Sango added. Rin smiled, "Really? And I'm I really creative?" Kagome and Sango both nodded. "You know that other straight A student Nuraku? Mr Yamato thinks that he couldn't write a good story even if it came up and bit him in the ass," Sango said with a laugh. "He didn't say it like that though right?" Kagome asked. Sango sighed, "Not like that but that's what he was basically saying," she turned to Rin. "He says that he thinks you'll be really famous." Rin blushed but frowned, "That still doesn't help my guy problem."

Kagome thought for a moment, "I know! why don't we get Kohaku to talk to you?" Sango frowned, "That won't work, he always to busy with the other dancers, he wouldn't have time. Unless..."

Rin didn't like the way this was going, "Unless what?"

"Unless you become a dancer," Sango said with a smile. "What!" Rin screamed, "I can't dance! The only dancing I ever did was cheerleading in high school, and that's not _dancing _dancing."

"Say no more," Sango said reaching into her backpack. She pulled out a flyer and handed it to Rin. "It's Sesshomaru Tashio's dance class at Screaming Talent dance studio downtown." Kagome gasped, "I've heard of that guy! They say he's amazing, that he can teach _anyone, _that he can do anything!"

Rin sighed and held out the flyer, "But not me, he'll probably throw me out the second he sees me. I've heard of him too, and he _has _done that."

"Rin! Do you want Kohaku to notice you or not?" Sango barked. Rin nodded. "Than get down to that studio after school and sign up!"

Rin walked into the studio and walked up to the front desk. "Um excuse me.." Rin asked the secretary. The woman looked up and smiled, "Hello dear, what can I do for you?" Rin gulped, "I...I would like to sign up for Sesshomaru Tashio's class please."

"I knew it," the secretary said smiling and shaking her head. "Now a days people only come here to have a lesson with Mr. Tashio." She sighed as she took out a pen a paper from her desk. "Name?"

"Rin Osaki, um may I ask a few questions?" The secretary wrote down the name and looked up, "Ask away."

"Well...is Mr. Tashio nice?" The secretary nodded, "Yes, if you're nice to him"

"Is he tough?" The secretary threw her arms in the air, "Hell yah! But he's great."

Rin sighed, "Can he really teach anyone, anything?" The secretary nodded almost immediately, "Defiantly. We've never had one complaint, or refund and always a satisfied customer."

Rin smiled, "Ok then. Is he...available right now?" The secretary frowned, "Sorry, not right now, but I can squeeze you in for-"

"Send her in," a cool monotone voice said.

The secretary shrugged, "Right now I guess. Ok, I guess your lessons are-" she once again looked at the paper, "Tuesdays at 3:30?" Rin smiled, "Yes it's fine, what room is he in?" The secretary pointed to the door on the left, "There, studio 215, enjoy."

Rin gulped as she placed her hand on the door knob and entered the studio. Inside was a man sitting in chair sweating like crazy. His buttoned white shirt was open to reveal his six-pack glistening with sweat. His long white hair stuck to his face like glue, and he had a blue crescent moon marking on his forehead and two red stripes on each cheek.

"Close the door," he said as he stood up and buttoned his shirt. It took Rin a minute before she realized what he'd said and actually shut the door. The man walked up to her and held out his right hand, "Hello, I'm Sesshomaru Tashio." Rin took his hand and was just about to speak before he interrupted her.

"You're name is Rin Osaki. You're twenty-two years old, and finishing college next year. You're planning on being an author so...you must be studying at...Yoshitaka school of the arts?"

Rin nodded, completely shocked. Sesshomaru continued, "I bet you were a cheerleader in high school, weren't you?"

"Y-yes," Rin said as she let go of his hand. "How did you-"

"For your name, I heard. Your age, I've had allot of twenty-two year olds come here, I know what the basic look is. Finishing your college thing was defiantly a no-brainer, you being a writer...well, you have some calluses on your fingers, from writing allot with a pencil. Yoshitaka is like, the _only _good school for the arts in Tokyo. As for you being a cheerleader..." Sesshomaru looked down at her legs and smiled. "They're strong and sturdy, you were a flyer, but your arms a strong too, so you started out as a base?"

Rin nodded, "Is being an ex-cheerleader a good thing?"

"For the legs, yes, you'll be able to shift around better. But unfortunately...being an ex-cheerleader won't help you learn any faster, since well...cheerleaders don't really dance." Sesshomaru replied.

Rin sighed, "You're right there."

"Exactly, they dance retarded," Sesshomaru added. Rin growled, "Now I didn't say that!" Sesshomaru waved a finger in front of her face, "I won't have any of my students arguing with me," he turned around and started walking towards a boom box that was on a table. "Listen, we have a long way to go so we can't waist anymore time. Now, what do you want to learn?"

Rin tightened her hands into fists, "Everything, every dance you know."

Sesshomaru paused and turned his head with a grin, "Than we...have an even longer way to go." He turned back around and continued walking, "Congratulations, you've just earned my respect."

_Uh oh! That doesn't sound too good, what's Rin going to be in for? Find out next time!_


	2. disaster

_Inutashio: starts dancing around like a jackass_

_Me: (typing) "What the hell are u doing?"_

_Inutashio: "Dancing like my son in your story"_

_Me: "He doesn't dance like that!"_

_Inutashio: "Oh I know, I just think it's funny "_

_Me: (teardrop) "God you're a pain in the ass!" I can't wait till I finish this story so he can go back home._

_READERS HELP ME! THE GREAT DOG DEMON PAIN IN THE ASS IS IN MY WORLD ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME! HE SAYS HE WON'T LEAVE UNTIL MY STORY IS FINISHED! HELP! SOS!_

Chapter 2

_Oh shit! _Rin thought when she saw Kagome and Sango in the hallway. _Maybe if I sneak past them they won't see me. _She put her book on the side of her face and started to speed walk down the hallway, until she heard Sango say, "Hey Rin!" Rin sighed as she came to a stop and turned around to face her two friends. Kagome grabbed her arm, "So how was the lesson?" Rin sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you when we get out outside." The three friends continued down the hallway and ran out the front door. Kagome sat on a bench under a tree and patted down the two available seats.

"So do tell, how was the lesson?" Rin and Sango both sat down and Rin looked down at her feet. Before she could answer Sango interrupted, "Is Sesshomaru cute? How would you rate him on a sexiness scale from one too ten?"

Rin almost smiled, "Ten defiantly." Sango and Kagome both made cat calls and looked back to Rin. "Anyways answer the question, how was the lesson?" Kagome asked yet again. Rin looked back down at her feet, "Horrible."

"Why?" Sango asked. "Well..." Rin began.

(Flashback)

"Rin, do you know any dance moves at all?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin shrugged, "Just the ones they taught me when I was a cheerleader." Sesshomaru took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, "Show me what you know."

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath. She began to call out numbers from one to five and did her best moves that she could remember. When she was finished Sesshomaru shook his head. "Rin, do you need any oil?"

Rin blinked, "No, why?"

"Because you're dancing like a robot! You're too stiff!" Rin grumbled and leaned back against the railing as Sesshomaru rubbed his neck. "Okay look, to un stiffen you we'll start by stretching. I'm going to teach you some yoga positions that really help your muscles relax," he got down on the floor. "Sit next to me." As a joke, Rin got down, crossed her legs and started chanting. But Sesshomaru must have taken it seriously because he said, "Why the fuck are you chanting? You don't chant when you're doing yoga."

"I was only kidding," Rin said with a laugh. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Rin, nobody kids around in my class understand? This is serious, do you want me to teach you or not?" Rin frowned, "Of course." _Doesn't this guy have a sense of humour?_

(End of flashback)

"So he got pissed off that you made a joke," Sango said. "Yeah," Kagome replied, "that's not horrible." Rin sighed, "That's not the horrible part."

(Flashback)

After they were stretched Sesshomaru helped Rin up, "Okay, we're going to start off slow with a bit of ballroom dancing." Rin groaned and Sesshomaru gave a small smile, "Oh suck it up, it's not that bad. It's actually great for beginners." He put his left hand in her right and slid his fingers through her own. "Okay, put your left hand on my shoulder." She did. "Good. I'm going to put my other hand on your hip alright?" Rin blushed when she felt his hand on her hip.

"Now we're going to go around in a square okay? It's very simple, just go back and forth." As they started to move, Rin kept tripping over her own feet. Sesshomaru slowed down, "Calm down Rin, you're going too fast. Just count your steps like so, one, two three and one, two, three and..." Rin stumbled one last time before she got the rhythm, "One, two three and one, two, three and..." Sesshomaru gave another smile, "That's it, nice and slow, keep the rhythm."

They danced in silence for a few minutes (except for Rin's mumbling) Before Sesshomaru finally asked, "What made you want to take dance lessons anyway?" Rin blushed, "I...I want to impress-"

"Ouch!" Sesshomaru yelled. Rin looked down and that she had stepped on his foot. "Oh my God I'm so-"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, "That's alright, plenty of people have stepped on my toes. It's part of the job." Rin looked down to the floor blushing furiously, "I'm so sorry Mr. Tashio." Sesshomaru sighed, "Don't worry, you'll get in two lessons tops. Anyways, you were saying?"

"I want to impress a boy I like." Sesshomaru blinked, "And let me guess...you're too afraid to talk to him?" Rin nodded. He shrugged, "Well...I guess that's another thing I'm going to have to teach you."

"Really?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded, "Of course, oh and by the way...don't call me Mr. Tashio, that's my father, call me Mr. Sesshomaru or just plain Sesshomaru if you wish."

"Okay Mr. Sesshomaru," Rin said with a smile. "Now let's practice some simple spins," Sesshomaru said. He gently pushed her out, not too far, but Rin spun like a madwoman into him and they both crashed to the floor. "I said a SIMPLE spin!" Sesshomaru growled. "I'm sorry! I...I get clumsy when..." she trailed off, "I'm sorry." Sesshomaru sighed and stood up, "Let's try that again and remember, not-too-fast."

Again and again he spun her at the same distance and speed till they had done it ten times. After falling four times, knocking him into the table twice, and stomping on his toes three times, she actually got it. "Finally!" Sesshomaru groaned, "Now we're going to do some turns." He gently began to turn her in a circle, but she ended up turning the wrong way and twisted his arm! "Ah shit!" he screamed. "Sorry! Rin cried. Now Sesshomaru was about to bust a blood vessel, but he calmed down and rubbed his arm. "Let us...try that again shall we?"

Rin nodded as he turned her again but this time she go too close and gave him a big SMACK! across the cheek. "Ouch!" Sesshomaru yelped. Low growls started to come form his throat as he rubbed his now crimson cheek. Rin was beginning to feel really bad, "Sorry, sorry, sorry," she said, tears nearly coming to her eyes. Sesshomaru just grumbled and turned her again, this time she got it right. He gave out a sigh of relief and said, "Good. Now we're going to do that small turn and that spin together." Rin suddenly had a sickening feeling in her stomach but she nodded and got into position.

The small turn came out okay, he even got her to turn in a circle around him and even _that _went okay, until it came to the long spin. He pulled her into him and pushed her out, the second she was pushed out, she forgot to come back in! Rin let go, slipped, slammed into the mirror and made it crash on the floor. Sesshomaru cringed when he heard the mirror crash. When he saw the mirror in a million pieces he couldn't control it anymore and screamed, "YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET TO COME BACK IN!" Rin was crouched on the floor, holding her left arm crying, she hadn't even heard him. Sesshomaru crouched down beside her to see the large cut on her arm.

Now he felt like shit, even though he was pissed that she broke his mirror, she'd hurt herself and all he did was yell. "I-I'm sorry..." Rin sobbed. Sesshomaru sighed, that word had almost become meaningless now. "Rin...let's call it a day alright? One of the mirrors is now in pieces on the floor, you're hurt, and I seriously need an asprin and beer." Rin nodded and stood up, Sesshomaru led her to the door, making sure she didn't step on any broken glass. "Tell Rose to fix you up with some rubbing alcohol and bandages and I'll see you next week."

"Once again, sorry about the mirror Mr. Sesshomaru, I'll buy you another one. And...sorry for almost killing you today."

"Just go, and ask Rose to get me my asprin while you're out there," he replied rubbing his skull. Before Rin left she said, "As I was saying before...I'm...really clumsy around handsome guys." Sesshomaru blinked as she left, feeling slight pride, but then remembering his headache he thought _God, this is going to be harder than I thought. _

(End flashback)

Kagome and Sango nearly fell off the bench they were laughing so hard. "Oh my God how I wish I was there!" Sango laughed. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, "We could have taped that, showed it at our school's film festival and won best comedy."

"Hey! I got hurt!" Rin growled as she thrust out her left arm to reveal the bandage. Kagome and Sango stopped laughing for only a spit second before Sango cried out, "Queen klutz!" and they both laughed again. Rin sighed and got up from the bench, "You guys aren't helping," and she stomped off down the street.

_I know that flashback was REALLY long, and I know that I really should've added it at the first chapter, but I only got that idea yesterday! So don't kill me! (Inutashio laughing in the background) teardrop Besides, I have enough problems on my own. (Too Inutaishio) If you don't shut up I'll take you to the vet and get you fixed! (Inutashio shuts up) stayed tuned ppl _


	3. Queen Klutz

_Me: Let go of the God damn mouse!_

_Inutaisho: I want to type something!_

_Me: This is MY story NOT yours!_

_Inutashio: I will never let go wench!_

_Me: What did you just say! Oh you did NOT just call me a wench BIATCH!_

_Inutashio: Hell yah I did! What are YOU going to do about it?_

_Me: This! (kicks Inutashio in the nuts) and this! YO MAMA SO FAT THAT WHEN SHE WENT TO ST. LOUIS SHE GOT STUCK IN THE ARCH! YO MAMA SO UGLY THAT EVEN THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME SAYS FOR HER TO PUT A BAG OVER HER HEAD!_

_Me again: (smiles) back to our story_

_chapter 3_

Rin tapped her pencil impatiently on her desk, _come on you stupid bell ring _she thought. Miroku nudged her arm, "Could you stop that tapping, it's getting really annoying."

"Sorry," Rin whispered, "I'm just anxious because my dance lesson is today."

"Dance lesson? Oh yah I forgot, who's your teacher again?"

"Sesshomaru Tashio," she grumbled. Miroku gave a evil grin, "Heard you nearly killed him last week, 'Queen Klutz'." This caught Rin's attention, "How did you know!" Miroku leaned back against his chair, "Oh I have my ways." Rin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and heaved him off the chair, "Tell me before a I send you off on a one way trip down the stairs!"

"Miss Osaki! If you and Mr. Miroku have a problem, I suggest you wait till after school." Rin looked across the room seeing Mr. Yamato tapping his foot impatiently and everyone giving her a weird look. Dropping Miroku and slumping into her chair, Mr. Yamato went back to writing on the board, and she shot Miroku and dirty look. He gulped and whispered, "Sango told me, I'm her boyfriend and I have a right to know these things." Sango and him and been going out for almost a year now. Rin growled under her breath, _I'm gonna kill her. _"Did _you _tell anyone?" she'd come up so close to his face that their noses touched. "Only Shippo I swear!" Miroku pleaded. Rin stood up, slamming her palms onto the desk, "Miroku! Why did you do that! You know Shippo is the biggest loudmouth in school!"

"Um...Rin..." Everyone was once again staring at them and Mr. Yamato was beginning to get pissed, "Miss Osaki, if you cannot control yourself I will have to-" DDDDRRRIIIINNNGGG! The bell rang while he was in mid sentence. _Saved by the bell _Rin thought with a smile. "Oh, never mind," Mr. Yamato continued, "See you tomorrow everyone." As all the students where getting up to leave, Rin grabbed Miroku by the ear and dragged him down the stairs, "Come Miroku, let's go find our dear friend Shippo."

"Hey! It's Queen Klutz!" someone called in the hallway. Rin tugged even harder on Miroku's ear, "I still can't believe you told him! Now I bet I'm the laughing stock of the whole school!"

"He-ow!-really-ow!-wanted-ow!-to-ow!-know-ow!" Rin ground her teeth and twisted his ear, "That still didn't mean you had to tell him!" Miroku yelped, "I'm sorry! Just please let go!"

"Not until we find Shippo. What class is he in?" Five more people in the hall laughed and shouted Queen Klutz. Miroku winced, "Him, Sango, and Kagome had drama, but they should be outside by now." Another ten people in the hall shouted the nickname before Rin and Miroku got to the front doors, _Forget killing Sango _she thought, _I'm going to murder Shippo! _ Outside Rin saw Sango, Shippo, and Kagome under the oak tree. She growled and ran over with the nearly in tears Miroku. "Hey Rin! Why are you hurting my boyfriend?" Sango asked. Rin ignored her as she let go of poor Miroku and stomped over to Shippo. "Shippo! I need a word with you!"

Shippo backed away a few steps before shouting, "Oh shit!" and running down the campus bike trail, leaving his text books behind. Rin hopped over the books and chased after him, "You're dead!" Kagome cheered as her friend chased after the ginger-haired boy, "Get him girl! Chase him like he owes you money!"

Since both Rin and Shippo had been on the track team last year, they both could run. But Rin had made it to finals, so she wasn't going to let all that hard work go to waste by letting him get away. Shippo leaped over some kid that what tying his shoes, so did Rin, "I'm gonna get you!" He swerved in between some trees in a attempt to lose her, but she managed to get through, "You're wasting your time Shippo! You're not the only one who can run!" She cried. Shippo was starting on panic, he even splashed into the fountain and ran through it, hoping his psycho friend wouldn't want to get her jeans wet. He smiled and turned his head to see her attempt to go around the crowds of kids, but was shocked to see her leap out of the fountain.

"She just doesn't give up!" He screamed at himself. Rin was beginning to get tired but she would not give up, giving up was not in her mental dictionary. _Lord, please make this jackass trip over a rock so I can catch him! _she prayed. Suddenly Shippo yelped in surprise when he tripped over an old man riding his bike and fell flat on his face with the old man swearing at him. _Or a bike _Rin thought with a shrug as she leaped and body slammed on Shippo's back. She turned Shippo over, lifting him up by his chain necklace, "You idiot! How many people did you tell!"

"Only one!" Shippo replied, gasping for air. Rin growled at him, pulling even harder on the chain, "Okay! Okay! Three people!" She slammed him into the ground, almost making a crater in the process. "Did I say three?" Shippo asked nervously, "I meant..." he gulped, "Ten..." Rin gave him a final slam into the dirt and stood up, "If I could, I would strangle you right now, but I can't because I'm going to be late for my lesson." With that she picked up her books and walked down the path. At that instant, Miroku, Sango and Kagome came running towards Shippo with his books. Kagome helped him up and stared down the path, she could still see Rin walking toward the intersection. "Our Rin has turned into a fucking psycho," Shippo said rubbing his neck. Miroku rubbed his ear, "You just figured that out now?"

Rin stumbled into the office, panting and sweating. _Fucking asshole bus driver, wouldn't let me get off at the intersection, bastard. _Rose handed her a tissue to wipe the sweat off her face. "Thanks," Rin breathed. "What time is it?" Rose looked at her watch and cringed, "4:15...you're really late. Mr. Tashio isn't going to like that." Rin sighed and walked to the door with studio 215 written on it, "Time to face my doom." Rose shook her head and sat back down at her desk, "Good luck..." she smiled, "Queen Klutz." Rin slammed her head on the door before opening it and walking in. Sesshomaru was inside talking with some shorter man with black hair in a ponytail. She coughed and tapped the door with her knuckles. "I'll be right with you," Sesshomaru said giving her a hand gesture to come in.

Rin closed the door and leaned back against the wall as Sesshomaru continued talking with the other man. "I still don't see why you're teaching children Inuyasha." The man with black hair (whom Rin assumed was Inuyasha) shrugged, "I like teaching kids. They're fun and I have more patience with them," Inuyasha crossed his arms, "and I don't understand why you don't." Sesshomaru sighed, "You know I don't like children dear brother. Besides, you get to meet some pretty interesting women when teaching adults." Rin could tell that he was implying her because he shot her a small smile after he said that.

Inuyasha looked at her too and smiled, "Well Sessho I can see you're busy so we'll talk after work." Sesshomaru nodded and turned to Rin, "Before you go, this was the student I was telling you about."

"The one that broke your mirror last week?" Sesshomaru sighed, "Yes, her name is Rin. Rin, this is my brother Inuyasha." Inuyasha walked up to her and shook her hand, "Nice to finally meet the Queen Klutz." Rin groaned, "Thanks, I didn't know Mr. Sesshomaru had a brother."

"Half brother actually," Inuyasha pointed out. "We both have the same father, different mothers. Um...I think I've seen you before, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two, I'm graduating from Yoshitaka next year." Inuyasha smiled, "No shit? I go there too! But I'm graduating this year, I knew I've seen you before." He gave another grin, "I heard from this kid named Shippo that you were the Queen Klutz." Rin groaned, "Don't remind me, please." Inuyasha shrugged, "All right, if you'll excuse me I have a class to teach," he turned to Sesshomaru, "Later Sessho." After he left Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Rin, when did you get here?"

"4:15."

"When were you _supposed _to be here?"

"3:30."

"Good, now were you early or late?"

"Late."

Sesshomaru gave a small smile, though he wasn't happy, "How late were you?" Rin sighed, she didn't like the way he was talking to her, "I was forty-five minutes late sir but-"

"Forty-five minutes. Forty-five minutes late. I can put up with someone being five minutes late, I can put up with someone being...ten minutes late. But forty-five minutes, is unacceptable and it wastes my time. Now if you would have at least called, I wouldn't have been so upset but in any case, what's your excuse." Rin sighed, "Look, I don't have a car, so I have to take the bus okay? When I got the bus stop, four buses came buy in half an hour, and three of them were express. When I finally got to the subway, there were a trillion people so I had to wait till the third train came by. When I finally got downtown, I had take another bus, but the asshole wouldn't let me get off at the intersection. I had to wait till I got to another bus stop which was five blocks away from the studio. Then I got stuck at every light, and they took a million years to change. And _that _Mr. Sesshomaru, is my excuse."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, than said, "Let's just get started."

After forty minutes of shouting and swearing, Sesshomaru was finally able to teach Rin some ballet moves. He'd decided that every week he would teach her a little bit of something and when the cycle came back to the first dance he taught her, he would teach her more. And so on, and so on. Right now, he was trying to get her to stretch her leg out. "I'm telling you Mr. Sesshomaru I can't get it up any higher!"

"No! You just aren't trying!"

"What are you talking about!" Rin growled, "I've been trying for fifteen minutes!"

"Than try harder!" Sesshomaru shouted. Rin was getting really pissed now, first he was talking to her like a child, now he was yelling at her. Sesshomaru stood in front of her drooping leg, "Get it up dammit!" Rin cringed and heaved her leg up, "Is this high enough for you!"

"Y-yes," Sesshomaru wheezed, "You got it." Rin opened her eyes and nearly died of guilt. She had kicked him in the nuts! She kicked her own teacher in the nuts! Rin put down her leg and Sesshomaru collapsed to the floor holding himself. His voice wheezing and high, "Mother fucker!" _Oh God! Oh hell no! I kicked his nuts! I kicked his nuts! _Rin just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, "I'm so fucking sorry! Please don't be mad! Please don't be mad!" Sesshomaru was in too much pain to be upset, "Rose-just get Rose in here!"

"Rose!" Rin called, "We need an icepack! Right now!" Sesshomaru finally managed to stand on his knees and growl at her, "Rin...I can see that once a week isn't enough! From now on your lesson are seven days a week! And to make sure you're never late, I'll pick you up myself understand? Now go get Rose and get the hell out!"

Rin was almost in tears when she left the room, "I knew this was a bad idea! All I do is get people hurt! All I am is the Queen Klutz!"

Inuyasha handed Sesshomaru the icepack and he put it on his sore groin. "Much better..." he moaned. "Mr. Tashio, I feel sorry for you but you really should have been nicer to Rin." Rose said with a frown. Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, you were really harsh. I know she's a klutz but you have to be more patient." Sesshomaru groaned, "I won't have you guys telling me what to do, however, I will try to be a little kinder." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smiled, "Still...I can't believe she kicked you in the nuts!" Than him and Rose burst out laughing. Sesshomaru sighed, _God help me._

_HAHAHHAHHA! SHE KICKED HIS NUTS! CLASSIC! _


	4. payback

_Inutashio: (Holding icepack to his crotch) How ironic, I got kicked in the nuts and so did my son_

_Me: Yah well, at least it shut you up for a few hours_

_Inutashio: (growls) you're damn lucky that I can't move very well or I'd-_

_Me: You'd do what? Dude you're all bark and no bite_

_Inutashio: You little bitch! (tries to chase after me but falls) AH!_

_Me: (sighs) Men just never learn_

Chapter 4

Rin kept crying into Sango's pillow, saying that she was a baka and that she'd never get Kohaku to notice her. Kagome and Sango were trying to calm her down for the past hour, giving her tissue, telling her about all her accomplishments, but nothing seemed to work. Kagome sat on the edge of Sango's bed, gently patting Rin's back. "Please calm down Rin, it honestly isn't your fault."

"Yeah," Sango said, "So you kicked him in the nuts. It's not all that bad, at least he didn't kick you out." Rin looked up from the pillow, "That's true," she sniffled. Kagome patted her friend's shoulder, "Look, how about the three of us go and rent some movies hmm?" Rin sat up and wiped her nose, "That sounds okay."

"And we'll get some snacks and soda and have a girls night at your house," Sango added. Rin smiled, Kagome and Sango hated their dorm room so they almost practically lived at her house. Rin had gotten the house from her parents who moved to Osaka at the beginning of third year. Unfortunately, Kagome and Sango were away when Rin got the house so it was too late to get their money back for the dorm room. But next year they would all be together in her house. Kagome laughed, "Hey Rin, remember when you first got the place and we had to fix it up?" Rin started laughing too, how could she forget? First they'd gone through two weeks of hell to try and get Kagome and Sango out of the dorm room, what a waste of time. Then they had to tear up all the carpet in the house because it looked like barf, and while they were doing that the wiring was shit so they had to rewire the whole house. Then they had to fix the attic floor after Kagome fell right through it! After that was painting the whole house.

"Remember when Kagome left that bucket of white paint on the roof and I had to go get it?" Sango asked. Rin and Kagome both started laughing, "Yeah, and it fell on your head and the ladder fell over!" Kagome said. Rin was laughing so hard tears came to her eyes, "And then you fell in my mom's old rose bush and we had to take you to the hospital."

"I remember, I had to get bandages on my ass, back and legs," Sango said rubbing her butt with a laugh. Kagome smiled, "See Rin? Everyone's a klutz at one time or another." Rin smiled back, "You're right Kagome. Thanks for making me feel better you two."

"Before we watch ours movies, who's up for truth or dare?" Kagome asked. Both Sango and Rin put up and hands while Kagome figured out who to go first. "Umm...Sango! Truth or dare?" Sango thought for a moment, "Truth."

"Are you still a virgin?" Kagome burst out laughing and Sango laughed too, "Of course I'm a virgin! Do you think I'll let Miroku have any of this any time soon?" she leaned to the side and slapped her ass. Kagome smiled and turned to Rin, "Truth or dare?" Rin thought, "Ummm...truth."

"Who was the first guy you ever kissed?" Rin rolled her eyes, "You _know _who it was." Kagome shook her head, "I actually can't remember." Rin groaned, "It was Hogo in seventh grade remember?" Sango blinked, "Hogo? Why'd you kiss him for?" Rin shrugged, "He paid me five bucks so I did." Kagome and Sango burst out laughing, "Why the hell did he pay you?" Kagome asked. "He was the only one of his friends who hadn't been kissed so he followed me around all day begging me too. Being me, I said no but he offered me a fiver so I kissed him."

Sango gasped, "Are you secretly a hooker?" Rin slapped her arm and laughed, "Of _course _Sango. I do all my work at midnight and go by the codename 'Candy love'." Kagome laughed, "That's our funny Rin." Sango turned to her with an evil look in her eyes, "Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you still a virgin?" Sango asked it as if Kagome were on 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?' Kagome grunted, "I've only had one boyfriend and that was in ninth grade, of course I'm still a virgin!" Rin threw her hands up in the air, "To avoid being asked I'll admit now that I'm still a virgin."

"Yeah! We're the virgin club!" Sango cheered. Kagome clapped her hands, "Virgins unite!" After about ten more minutes of stupidity, Kagome popped in the DVD and made herself comfortable between her two friends. "Don't fall asleep this time Kagome," Rin said as she handed Sango the popcorn. "Yeah, whenever we watch this movie you always pass out and end up crushing me with your head," Sango said. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Are you guys done or are you going to complain that I snore next?"

"You do!" Sango and Rin replied. "When we last rented this movie, Sango and I were scared out of our minds because we heard you snoring," Rin said. Sango nodded, "I actually thought a tiger broke into the house!"

"Enough already!" Kagome wailed, "Can we please just watch the stupid movie? I swear if I fall asleep again you guys can punch me." Sango and Rin both smiled, "Okay."

"Someone get the phone," Rin groaned into her pillow. "Not...me..." Kagome replied. Sango groaned and lazily took the phone off the receiver, "Mushie, mushie?" She slumped back down on the bed, "It's for you Rin."

"Who is it?"

"How the hell should I know? Just take it." Rin took the phone and yawned into the mouthpiece, "Yes?"

"Good morning Rin-chan, do you know who this is?" Rin thought for a moment and blinked, "Mr. Sesshomaru?"

"Correct, how are you?" Rin buried her face into the pillow, "Tired...how the hell did you get my number?"

"Rose, remember? You had to give it to her."

"Oh, well...hey what time is it?" There was a silence on the other line for a moment then, "One second..."

"Sango get your foot out of my face," Kagome groaned. Sango moved her foot and sat up, "Who is it? Your dad?" Rin shook her head, "No, it's my dance teacher." Kagome sat up instantly, "Why's he calling your house?" Rin shrugged, "Don't know, but I don't think it's good."

"Why?" Sango asked. "Because he's unusually cheery today."

"Hello? Rin? Are you still there?"

"Yes Mr. Sesshomaru," Rin said stretching. "Anyway, it's 4:30." Rin froze for a second, "4:30? 4:30 in the morning?"

"Yep." Rin slammed the phone repeatedly onto the bed and screamed, "It's 4:30 in the morning! Why'd you call me at 4:30 in the morning!" Sesshomaru started laughing, "Because I woke up early and in a good mood, so I decided that you should come to my house for a early lesson." Rin screamed so loud Kagome and Sango covered their ears. "No fucking way!" Rin shouted, "I have school and I need all the sleep I can get! Goodbye!" Before she could hang up Sesshomaru said, "If you don't come I'll tell my brother to tell Kohaku that you have a crush on him." Rin froze and sighed, "I hate you, where's your house?"

Rin wrote down the address and hung up the phone. "Guys, I need you to look after the house while I'm gone," she groaned. Sango and Kagome both gave her a thumbs up as they took her spot on the bed. "Have fun…." Kagome yawned. Rin stretched and grabbed her blanket, as she was about to walk out of the room Sango called, "Wait! You're taking the popcorn!" Rin looked down at the bottom of her blanket to see the popcorn bowl being dragged along with her. "Oh," she said picking it up. "Wait a sec, why am I taking the blanket?" She dropped it too the floor and stumbled out the door with a sweater that was hanging on the doorknob.

As Rin began to knock on Sesshomaru's door, she slumped onto it, making a large bang in the process. Suddenly she heard a tap at the window and turned to see Sesshomaru smiling and holing a cup of coffee. Rin waved lazily thinking, _Damn you…_ the second he disappeared from the window the door flung open and she collapsed into him screaming, "Holy fuck!"

"Oops, sorry Rin," Sesshomaru said with a grin. "Come in, I'll make you some coffee because you seem really tired." Rin just wanted to punch him out but she was too tired to even raise her fist. "Why'd you suddenly decide to make a early lesson?" Sesshomaru shrugged as he let her in, "Oh I don't know, I just saw the sun shining and the birds singing and thought, why waste such a wonderful morning sleeping."

"In other words, payback for me kicking you in the nuts?" Sesshomaru gave a large smile, "That obvious?"

"Well you gave it away when you mentioned the sun shining and the birds singing," Rin replied. Sesshomaru just kept smiling as he headed for the kitchen, "Well since you kicked me in the nuts, I temporarily can't sleep on my stomach, it hurts when I pee-"

"I get the picture," Rin sighed as her eyes wandered to the big couch in the living room. "Oooh!" she cried taking off her sweater and jumping onto the couch. "Yeah! Comfort!" She closed her eyes and dozed off for a few minutes.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru came in with her coffee whistling some song from the eighties. "Rin, your coffee's ready." He took one look at her on the couch and nearly dropped the cup. _Oh my God she's in her pajamas! _She was wearing a black sports bra with lose red pj bottoms. "Okay…." Sesshomaru sighed. He put down the cup and tapped her shoulder, "Rin, wake up." She just groaned and turned over. "Rin," Sesshomaru said louder, "Wake up." She still didn't. He growled and got screamed in her ear, "WAKE UP!" Rin shot up instantly, waving her arms, "What happened? What happened? Call 911!"

"Ow…" Sesshomaru groaned. Rin looked down and cringed, "Ooooh, did I punch you in the face?" Sesshomaru rubbed his jaw, "Yeah, you've got a good punch," then he stood up, "Did you know you're still in pajamas?" Rin looked down at herself and quickly covered her chest, "Why the hell didn't Sango say anything before I left!" _No wonder those business guys were staring at me at the subway. _Sesshomaru sat down on the endge of the couch still rubbing his jaw. Rin frowned and crouched down in front of him, "I'm sorry. Where'd I punch you? Let me see how bad it is." She cupped her hands under his jaw, turning his head from side to side to see if there were any bruises. Suddenly they heard the back door swing open and Inuyasha walked in yawning, "Sorry Sessho, I left my books here and I was just…." He stared at the two, "What the hell? Did I interrupt something?"

_Woo, woo! This is gonna be fun lol, anyways, if you all wanna see fanart for this story, go to and look under silverwingfreak you'll see the fanart, later!_


	5. jolks

_Me and Inutashio: (arguing)_

_Inutashio: I still can't believe you spelled Hogo instead if Hojo!_

_Me: Shut up! That was the first time I've ever put him in a fan fiction!_

_Inutashio: You think you're such a great writer! But you know what? YOU SUCK!_

_Me: (growls really, really loud, louder than a yokai and evilly glares at Inutashio) _

_Inutashio: (whimpers) I take it back! Sorry, sorry, sorry!_

_Me: (grows two dog ears, fangs and claws. Eyes start to glow red) No-one-says-I-suck-and-gets-away-with-it!_

_Inutashio: Eeeep..._

_(Fight breaks out)_

Chapter 5

"Did I interrupt something?" Inuyasha said quirking an eyebrow. Rin got up so fast that she hit Sesshomaru once again in the jaw. "Oh! Sorry!" She turned to Inuyasha, "Of course not!" Inuyasha leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and giving a 'yeah right' kind of smile. "_Really_? Hey Sesshomaru, why's she here so _early _in the morning?" Sesshomaru got up and fixed his jaw, "Early lesson, is that a problem?" Inuyasha snorted, "_Right..._and I suppose all your early lessons require the student to be half naked?"

"Hey! That was my fault!" Rin said covering her chest. _Actually it was Sango's fault for not telling me but..._ "I was half asleep when I got here, I didn't know I came in my pyjamas!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever, I don't care just cool it until I get my books okay?" He started up the stairs and stared down at his brother, "Lucky dog, you got a girl with big tits." He laughed obnoxiously and disappeared. Rin sighed, "By the way...how many years older are you than your brother? You _are _the older brother right?" Sesshomaru nodded, "I'm four years older than him, five years older than you." Rin smiled, "Twenty-seven eh? Three more years and you'll be _old_."

"Thirty isn't that old," Sesshomaru pointed out, "It's being forty that I dread." They both laughed as they sat down on the couch. Sesshomaru turned his head to the stairs and turned back, giving Rin a wink. Rin smiled slyly asking with her eyes, "What are you planning?" Sesshomaru gave a smile and pointed up the stairs to indicate, Inuyasha. Then he pointed to Rin and himself basically saying, you and I. Rin understood what he was trying to say and started giggling, "Okay," she whispered.

Inuyasha jumped the last step of the stairs and turned the corner. "I'm leaving now Sessho, sorry for the incon-WHA?" Sesshomaru's black shirt was flung at his head and the moaning coming from the couch made his eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Oh hell no! I didn't actually think-" Inuyasha slammed into the banister, "I was only kidding! I didn't think you guys were..." The sudden squeaking of the couch made Inuyasha panic. "Oh God! I'm outta here!" Before he could run, Sesshomaru's belt came flying out of nowhere and hit him on the side of the head. "Shit!" Inuyasha yelped, he rubbed the sore spot for a moment before hearing Sesshomaru and Rin call out each other's name and took off. "Sick dude! You couldn't wait till I left!"

When the back door slammed shut, Rin looked up from over the couch and smiled, "He's gone." Sesshomaru sat up and laughed, "Now _that _was funny." He gave Rin a high five and hopped over the couch to pick up his belt, "Rin, get my shirt would you?" She picked it off the banister and handed it to him. "When do you think he'll figure it out?" Sesshomaru slipped his shirt back on and picked up her forgotten coffee, "I'd say about three blocks down. Are you going to drink your coffee?"

"Yeah thanks," Rin said taking the cup, "Sorry about coming in my pj's and punching you in the jaw...twice." Sesshomaru shrugged, "It's better than being kicked in the testicles, believe me." He smiled and crossed his arms, "As for your attire...I enjoyed the view, could you come in your sports bra more often?"

"Har-di-har-har," Rin mumbled as she took a sip from her coffee.

Miroku slammed his book shut, "WAKE UP RIN!" She shot up instantly, not knowing a piece of paper was stuck to her face. "What happened? What?" Shippo turned around and pulled the paper off her face, "I didn't know you drooled in your sleep Rin." She stuck out her tongue and stretched, "Shut up. I had to wake up early Mr. Big Mouth." Miroku blinked, "Why?"

"My stupid dance teacher called me up and told me to come to his house for an early lesson. As payback for me kicking him in the nuts yesterday." Miroku and Shippo snickered. "Shut up," Rin grunted. "Early lesson huh?" Miroku said, raising an eyebrow. Rin groaned, "I'm serious you guys." Shippo started to pant and made his voice higher, "Oh Mr. Tashio don't stop." Miroku laughed as Rin picked up his math book and hit Shippo on the side of the head with it. "Knock it off! It's not like that!" Shippo laughed, "Whatever Queen Klutz."

"That's it!" Rin and Shippo both got out of their seats and ran around the practically empty classroom. Suddenly Sango walked in shouting, "What are you guys still doing here? We're supposed to be in the auditorium for Yoshi idol!" Miroku stood up and ran down the stairs, "Why are we going to Yoshi idol again?" Sango sighed, "Kagome's singing remember? She made the top ten." Rin let go of Shippo's chain necklace and pushed past Sango, "Let's go."

Yoshi idol was now the annual school event. It was just a school version of American idol in which the main prize was five hundred dollars and a camcorder. Second place would receive one hundred dollars and three CD's or DVD's of choice, third was fifty dollars and a DVD or CD of choice. All participants who a least made it to first round got a pass to Disney Land Tokyo, except of course for the three finalists. Kagome had made it to top ten after singing 'My heart will go on' and now she was going to sing 'One heart'. Which now everyone thought was strange considering this was the fourth time she'd sang a song that had the word heart in it.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin met Kagome back stage. She looked really nice, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, she wore a nice coding of black eyeliner and brown eye shadow. Shiny red lipgloss, a long white T-shirt that said, 'Too gorgeous for words' a short black skirt, and black stilettos. She'd be going on in a minute and was nervous, "Guys, I'm scared." Rin patted her back, "It's okay, they're not eliminating anyone this week." Kagome gulped, "I know but what if I screw up?"

Miroku turned her around and smiled, "You're not, we all have total faith in you." Suddenly Kagome felt the perverted hand of Miroku rub her ass and she gave him a big slap. "Yeah...I can see that pervert." Joseph, the host of Yoshi idol, got back on stage and clapped for the previous contestant. "Ladies and gentlemen, give your hands together for Kagome Higurashi!" The crowd cheered and Kagome took a deep breath, "Wish me luck guys," then she went on stage.

The music began to play and Kagome sang the words.

_you can run, and you can begin_

_in a place, where you don't fit in, _

_cause love will, find a way. Oh yeah._

_When you're down, you can start again,_

_turn around, anything you're in, love will find a place..._

_If you got_

_One heart, you are following. One dream, keeps you wondering,_

_love lights your way through the night._

_One wish, keeps you trying. What's your silver lining?_

_Love lights your way through the night._

_You can fall, a thousand times, _

_you can feel, like you've lost your mind,_

_but love will find a way. Oh yeah._

_Admit it. You can change your life, in a moment_

_you can make it right, love will find a place, yeah!_

_If you got_

_One heart, you are following, _

_one dream, keeps you wondering_

_love lights your way through the night._

_One wish, keeps you trying. What's your, silver lining?_

_Love lights your way through the night._

_Everybody needs something to hold on to..._

_Everybody needs something to hold on to..._

_If you got!_

_One heart, you are following. one dream, keeps you wondering_

_love lights your way through the night._

_One wish, keeps you trying, what's your, silver lining?_

_Love lights your way through the night._

_One wish, keeps you trying, what's your, silver lining?_

_love lights your way through the night._

_Love will find a way..._

_Love will find a way to your heart._

The crowd cheered once again and Kagome smiled happily. She turned to her friends at the side of the stage and they waved to her. This was a happy moment, she hadn't screwed up once.

Miroku and Shippo had gone home early, so Kagome, Sango and Rin were the only ones left. They'd bought some fries at the outdoor restaurant next door to the college, and Rin had just finished hers. "Holy shit," Sango exclaimed, "What's your rush? You gulped those down in record time." Rin took a swig from her coke and gave a small burp, "My lessons are everyday now remember? I have to go." Kagome swiped yet another fry from Sango since she hadn't gotten hers yet, "So? You're way early, you can stick around for a bit." Rin shook her head, "No, Mr. Sesshomaru is picking me up from now on so I'm never late."

Sango nearly choked on a fry, "What! He's picking you up?" Rin nodded as she took another sip from her coke. Kagome stole another fry and grinned, "Are you sure he's not _more _than just your teacher?" Rin rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm sure. Besides, I like Kohaku." Sango grinned and said, "I love you."

"Stop bringing that up!" Rin growled. "I was daydreaming!" Kagome and Sango both laughed until they saw a black Mazda Miada pull up in front of the restaurant. "Miss, your fries are done," the teen at the cash said, handing Kagome her fries. Her and Sango looked at the man who got out and was walking toward them. Sango pulled down her sunglasses to get a better look, "Hottie at twelve o'clock." Rin turned to Sango and rolled her eyes, "That's him. That's my teacher, I'll call you guys when I'm finished okay?" Sango and Kagome didn't answer, they just both continued to stare at Sesshomaru who gave them a weird look when he came over. "Rin let's go." Rin snapped her fingers in front of Sango's face, "Anybody home?" Sango blinked and whispered a goodbye as the two left. When she turned to Kagome she screamed, "You're putting sugar on your fries!" Kagome snapped out of it and gagged, "Ewwww, sweet fries."

"Nice one! Ha ha!" The girls turned to see a young guy with black hair eating his chicken wings at a table. He clapped his hands, "Nice, very nice, you're so smart girly."

"Piss off," Kagome said rolling her eyes. The guy at the table raised his hands, "Calm down, I'm only saying that because you're checking out my own bro." Sango and Kagome quickly sat down at the guy's table. "Sesshomaru's your brother?" They asked. "Unfortunately," the guy said wiping his mouth. "I'm his younger half brother Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, "I'm Kagome and this is my friend Sango." Inuyasha blinked, "That girl Rin, she a friend of yours?" The two girls nodded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You know what those two did? They played a trick on me this morning that was _really _uncalled for."

"What'd they do?" Sango asked. "I went over to Sessho's house early this morning because I had to get my books right? My dad was hosting a bachelor party at the house so I had to study at my bro's, anyway. I'd forgotten my books so I went to get em, when I came in I saw the two and asked if I was interrupting something.

"Since your friend was in nothing but her pj's-"

"Wait," Sango interrupted, "Rin was in her pj's?" Inuyasha nodded and the two girls giggled. "Please continue," Kagome said. "So anyways, I make a joke that they're sleeping together and go upstairs. When I come down, they're pretending they're having sex, but I think it's real and run out the door. I didn't realize that it was a joke until I got three blocks down." Kagome and Sango started cracking up, "That was a good joke!" Sango laughed. "It wasn't very funny to me," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru shrugged, "I don't care, just NO country." Rin laughed and switched to the station she wanted. "Oh my God!" She said when the music played, "I love this song!" Sesshomaru recognized the singer and the song instantly. It had been played so many friggin times on the radio he knew it off by heart. The artist: Pink. The song: Stupid Girl. "We're not listening to this," Sesshomaru said, switching the station. Rin cringed when she heard the song, "Ewww! Flock of Seagulls! Change it, change it, change it!" Sesshomaru just ignored her and hummed the 'I Ran' tune.

Instantly she switched it back to Pink. Sesshomaru grunted and switched it back to Flock of Seagulls. Rin narrowed her eyes and switched it, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and switched it. Than it just got worse. Over and over again they kept switching the station.

"I'm not listening to your Dinosaur band!"

"Well I'm not listening to annoying pop diva!"

Over and over again switching the stations back and forth until they'd switch it to a completely different station playing, Why can't we be friends? The two looked at each other for a moment and then went back to their argument until finally...BOOM! Sparks flew out from the radio and the whole thing short circuited. "Dammit Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled, "Thank you! Just great! No we have no music!"

"Me? I'm not the only one who was switching the station Sesshomaru!" Rin barked. Sesshomaru slammed his palm on the steering wheel, "First my mirror and now my radio." Rin gasped, "Excuse me? You're the one who spun me!" Sesshomaru blinked, "Who's the one who forgot to come back in? YOU!" Rin crossed her arms, "God! You're so bloody stuck up."

"And you're a Queen Klutz!" Rin turned to Sesshomaru for a moment, frowning, "Jee, thanks for saying that." Sesshomaru sighed as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "I apologize for saying that...it's just...I've never had such a challenge before."

"You really have a way with words," Rin said sarcastically. "You misunderstand, it's a compliment." Rin gave a half smile, "Explain." Sesshomaru breathed out, "Out of all my students, I've never had a challenge. It was always so easy, too easy," he pointed that out quickly. "But you're my first challenge and I'm happy for that, because if I succeed in teaching you...than I can truly say I can teach anyone. I won't rest until you become great Rin, I know you can do it." Rin smiled, "Thanks, that was actually sweet." Sesshomaru shook his head, "No problem, just do me one favour."

"What's that?" Rin asked. "Don't kick me in the nuts ever again."

_Yeah! Don't worry ppl, I'll start describing the lessons again_ _in the next chappie and I'll try to make the chappie's longer so stay tuned! _

_Inutashio: (groaning) Man that hurt_

_Me: (rubs skull) Tell me about it, you put up one hell of a fight oww.._

_ps: The things that Rin does in the story are actually based of things my friend did. Even that part when Kagome put sugar on her fries, that was something my friend did lol, later! _


	6. high heels

_Inutashio: (playing with my cat) Man I'm bored_

_Me: (typing) Go watch tv_

_Inutashio: I actually want to do something_

_Me: Play one of my video games_

_Inutashio: Already did_

_Me: Ummm...let me think..._

_Inutashio: (looks over my shoulder) Watcha writing?_

_Me: You know what I'm writing_

_Inutashio: Than stop and lets do something_

_Me: just go away_

_Inutashio: if you don't do something with me, I'll tell everyone what's in your diary_

_Me: (blinks) You didn't read it_

_Inutashio: (smiles) well isn't this what you wrote? "Sesshomaru is so hot! He's my fav character and he has abs. Now I see where he got it from, his father's hot too_

_Me: (shocked) HOW DID YOU-_

_Inutashio: (smiles) I have my ways (turns my head to face him) That's just so cute that you think my son and I are sexy_

_Me: (slaps him) In your dreams maybe. (note: I don't have a dairy, and I never wrote that. I only wrote that part cuz I thought it was funny)_

Chapter 6

"Hello father," Sesshomaru said when he walked in. Inutashio was playing poker on the kitchen table with Totosye and Myoga. "Hey son, Inuyasha's here too by the way." Sesshomaru blinked as he took a coke from the fridge, "Doesn't he have school today?" Inutashio shrugged, "I think he had a half day, why don't you ask him? He's in the living room." Myoga looked at his cards carefully than at Inutashio. "I know you cheated last game, I just know it."

"You're such a sore loser Myoga," Inutashio grunted as he rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru sighed and walked into the living room seeing Inuyasha flipping through the channels. "Inuyasha, don't you have school today?" Inuyasha put the TV on mute and turned around, "Half day," he blinked. "Watcha doing here anyway?"

"I was going to borrow some of father's CD's. Does he have anything by Michael Buble?" Inuyasha shrugged, "How the hell should I know? But if I were you Sessho, I would change musical taste before you become like dad." There was some laughter coming from the kitchen than a, "Hey!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "You're probably right."

"I am right!" Inuyasha insisted, "Every time you come here it's like you youth is being drained away from the old farts that come here. Pretty soon you'll be the one playing poker!"

"We're not old farts!" The men in the kitchen barked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Anyways, watcha planning on doing with Queen Klutz next?"

"I'm going to teach her how to dance in high heels, it might help her." The three older men appeared from the kitchen screaming, "NO!" Inuyasha hopped over the couch, "Are you crazy? That girl is a big enough klutz without them, just imagine what'll happen!" Sesshomaru shuddered for a second, but snapped out of it, "I'm willing to take the risk. If she learns how to dance in them than she'll learn faster." Inutashio grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "Son, this is your father talking. If you want to keep your toes, than don't try to make her dance in high heels."

"Father I'm going to have to." Inutashio sighed and loosened his grip, "At least call and ask if she can even _walk _in them."

KAGOME AND SANGO'S DORM

Rin walked in and jumped on Sango's bed, "Thank God it's a half day, you guys up for a movie?" Kagome looked up from painting her toe nails and smiled, "Sure, Sango?" Sango just continued to type on the computer but gave a thumbs up. "Check the listings will you," Rin asked. Sango nodded and opened up a fourth internet explorer page. As she started typing the little MSN icon popped up and Sango screamed in joy. "My dad's online!" Kagome blinked, "So?"

"I can finally see Kilala! I haven't seen her in months!" She set up the webcam and sent an invitation for her father to come on. "Anyways..." Rin continued, "What movies do you guys wanna see?" Before anyone could answer, the phone rang and Kagome picked it up, "Mushie, mushie?" There was a long pause before she said, "For you Rin." Rin picked up the phone sheepishly and asked, "Yes?"

"Hello Rin, it's Sesshomaru." Rin rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, "Hello Mr. Sesshomaru, what is it?"

"I had to ask you, do you know how to walk in high heels?" Rin blinked, "Not really, I don't own any. The only time I've ever worn them was at the prom and I almost broke my neck." She heard Sesshomaru sigh on the other end. "Listen to me, get a pair, at least two inches, and meet me outside Shiobi mall." Now Rin was confused, "Huh? Isn't my dance lesson today?"

"Yes, but since you don't know how to even _walk _in high heels you're going to practice today at the mall." Sesshomaru replied. Rin just shrugged and said, "Okay, 3:30 right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, see you there then," she hung up the phone and shook her head, "That was weird."

"What did he want?" Sango asked. "He wanted her to meet him at the mall in high heels," Kagome said. Sango spun around in the chair, "That's a little strange, why would he do that?"

"Maybe he was going to teach me how to dance in them," Rin said with a shrug. "And since I don't even know how to walk in them, he's trying to make me get the feel of them." Kagome shrugged, "Well okay. You can borrow my stilettos." There was a sudden beep from the computer and Sango turned around with a grin. "Finally he accepted." Kagome opened the closet and started digging for the black stilettos. "Christ Sango, it was your turn to clean the closet."

"I will stop bugging me," Sango said as she typed. "Awww hey Kilala!" Kagome jumped up from the closet and Rin looked over Sango's shoulder to see her father with the little cat. Sango waved to her kitty and smiled, "Hey Kilala, are you behaving for daddy?" Kilala tapped the screen with her paw and mewed. "Who's my good little kitty? You are, yes you are."

"Sango, she can't here you," Rin said. Sango grunted and turned back to the screen, "I really can't wait until we move in Rin. Then I can bring my kitty." Rin rolled her eyes. Turning to Kagome she giggled, "Kagome...you have a gym sock in your hair." Kagome pulled off and cried, "EWWW! SANGO'S SWEATY SOCK!"

THE MALL

Sesshomaru looked at his watch and grunted, _4:00...she's late. _Suddenly a girl tripped over a flower pot in front of him and said, "Hey Mr. Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru sighed and helped Rin up, "You're late." Rin fixed her skirt and frowned, "I kept falling, can you blame me?" Sesshomaru shook his head, "I guess not, let's go."

"Wait," Rin said wobbling, "Why'd we have to go to a mall?"

"There's less cracks in the floor and it's actually levelled," Sesshomaru replied. "Besides, you still owe me a mirror."

Rin had to keep clinging to Sesshomaru's arm in order to keep her balance. Sesshomaru was afraid of going into the specialty store, in case she knock over _another _mirror. "Look, before we get my mirror, you have to learn how to walk properly," he said. He sat Rin down at the edge of the fountain and looked around. "There! See that girl with the Sailormoon backpack?" Rin followed his gaze to see a thirteen year old girl outside the food court with the backpack. "Yeah, so?"

"She's wearing high heels. Watch her walk." Rin saw the girl walk down the hallway until she disappeared into the crowd of people. "Did you see the way she walked?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded. "Than get up and try it." Rin stood up calmly, taking a deep breath she took three steps before tripping and slamming head-first into the metal garbage can. "SHIT!" Sesshomaru cringed and helped her up, "Are you all right?" Rin nodded as she sat back down and rubbed the back of her head. "That was crap," Sesshomaru said calmly, "Let's try that again, _away _from the trash can." Rin nodded and stood up again, taking another deep breath she took five steps, turned around and stumbled before she sat back down.

"Well...you didn't fall down," Sesshomaru said. "But you have to put one foot in front of the other okay?" Rin sighed and tried it again, but this time she absolutely ridicules. She kept swinging her feet so she went one way than the other. When she turned back around Sesshomaru gave her a weird look, "What-the-fuck-was-that?"

"I was trying to walk," Rin said with a frown. Sesshomaru let out a breath and stood up, "Watch me." Rin watched as he walked down the hallway like a model on the runway. For a split second, it seemed that the whole world froze. Everyone seemed to fade out into existence and only he remained. Suddenly she heard him say, "Rin? Are you okay? Hello?" She blinked and looked up at him blushing, "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Did you watch?" Rin looked down at her feet, embarrassed _he was the only thing you watched. _ "Well?" Rin nodded and looked up, "How'd you learn to walk like that?"

"When I was in high school we did this play...I can't remember what it was called, but I was playing a guy who posed as a woman. I _had _to learn how to walk like that," Sesshomaru replied. Rin smiled and stood up, "Let me try now." She walked down the hallway perfectly, she didn't fall, she didn't stumble and she didn't walk funny. She actually did it! When she turned back around she smiled, "How'd I do?" Sesshomaru smiled to and clapped, "Perfect." When Rin went to sit down, she missed the seat and fell into the fountain!

She didn't scream, she didn't swear, she just plastid on a smile and said, "Wonderful. Just wonderful." Sesshomaru smiled, and shaking his head he said, "Well, at least you don't have to wash your skirt now." Rin got up and splashed a handful of water on his head, "At least you don't have to wash your hair now."

RIN'S HOUSE

"I wonder if Rin's home yet," Sango said to Kagome as they approached the house. Kagome looked at her watch, "She'd better be, the movie starts at-" she trailed off and stared down the street. Sango stared down too, seeing Rin limp to her house saying, "Fuck-ow!" Kagome and Sango looked at each other than back to Rin. She was nearly in tears when she came to the porch. "What the hell happened to you?" Kagome asked. "That ass made me walk around the whole mall four times, going upstairs and down," Rin replied in agony. Kagome and Sango cringed. "Did he at least let you sit down?" Sango asked. Rin shook her head, "Not once, plus I had to stand up on the bus and subway!" Kagome shook her head, "Well, now you know how to walk in high heels."

"Fuck you," Rin said as she attempted to climb the stairs and failed. "HELP!"

_Yeesh...poor Rin. Anyways, I know this chappie wasn't as funny as the others but my funny bone wasn't working today. Lol anyways, plz don't get pissed off because this chap wasn't funny k? Next one will be funny I promise. Anyways, no, my friend didn't fall into the fountain. No, my friend never hit her head on the trash can. However, she actually does know how to walk in high heels, I based that part off me LOL! however, my friend was in agony when we went to the mall for four hours and she was in high heels. LOL anyways, later! _


End file.
